ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Shattering Stars/Beastmaster
=Beastmaster= The fight takes place in Waughroon Shrine. If this is not your first Maat fight, you must walk to the BC; Maat will not teleport you. Obtain A Beastmaster's Testimony from one of the following: * Goblin Shepherd (Level: 64 - 69) (Ifrit's Cauldron, King Ranperre's Tomb, Labyrinth of Onzozo, Gustav Tunnel ...) * Goblin Tamer (Level: 66 - 69) (Kuftal Tunnel) * Jotunn Wildkeeper (Level: 65 - 69) (Upper Delkfutt Tower) =Guides= A Maat Fight Strategy Not too hard. Bring along a Panzer Ghalad for this fight along with the usual Opo-opo necklace, sleep potions, hi-potions and some def up food (I personally like fish chiefkabobs as a dedicated tank but it's up to you). Okay, sleep yourself to 100% TP, summon your pet and sic it on Maat while you fight Maat's pet but don't use your WS on Maat's pet, that's for Maat himself. Once you kill Maat's pet, run out of range, heal yourself back up with hi-potions and let your pet fight Maat to the death. Now run in and hit Maat with rampage. That should send him packing. (as for your 2hr, I suspect using it will prompt Maat to use his as well which could give you trouble. If you don't need to use it, then don't. No need to risk it) Notes *Lifedrinker Lars or Chopsuey Chucky are better damage dealers than Panzer Galahad but any jug that caps at 75 will work. *Have your pet initially fight Maat's Pet, Maat will then link onto your pet and gain hate. This leaves you hate free which can be very important if the fight goes bad. Then you can kill Maat's pet while your pet keeps Maat occupied. *Maat will use his 2HR regardless of when you use yours. The common thought is he will use it faster if you 2hr 1st. You can time this so that you use 2hr right before Maat's 1st pet dies, Maat then 2hr's his pet in return but you kill it soon after, meaning Maat wasted his 2hr. *Blink Band is very useful *Lvl up strategy -- Fight Maat when you are 500 tnl and come with a scroll of Miratete's Memoirs. If the fight is going bad use the scroll , you will lvl up mid fight and get a free Benediction effect as you will now have full HP. *The original Strat. here cost me my first fight. This is dead easy. Take a pet that can tank for you, have it hold hate with snarl, rampage him in the usual methods. Use top food, best is Rabbit Pie. He went down after 2 Rampages.Aphugel 00:17, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Another way This method uses Snarl to keep all hate to the pet, and ignores his pet. Pet reward gear is necessary, along with 2 eye drops and 5 Hi-potions. *Enter BC, use Item Sole Sushi, use Call Beast to call Lifedrinker Lars. (Eating the food before calling the pet is very important step here.) *Use Opo-opo Necklace and sleep TP to 100%. *use Blink Band. *Use your 2hr *Send pet at Maat. *Engage Maat, use Rampage, then hit Snarl. (He will use his 2hr at this point.) *Sic *Build TP normally, using Reward whenever the recast timer is up. *Rampage *Snarl *Use I. Wing *Rampage Maat should give up after the 3rd Rampage. If not, Maat should have TP ready for his H2H weaponskill (which is random, but Asuran Fists is possible even if you go in as a level 66). Your pet should have enough HP to survive until you can land a 4th Rampage. BST Maat at 66 I combined the two strategies mentioned above. Entered, called Lifedrinker Lars, ate a coeurl sub, popped reraise hairpin, switched to blink band, slept TP to 100%, popped blink band, switched to melee gear and charged in. I had my pet attack Maat, and I went for his pet (a bunny at the time). The pet fell really quickly, and I only took one or two hits from it thanks to blink. At that point, I ran off and popped a hi-potion +3 for good measure, and ran back in to assist my pet. I immediately rampaged (did 498 damage, which is significantly higher than most of the other rampages I've seen on videos thanks to attack food) and followed with snarl before he even had a chance to attack. At that point he was already at 30% hp, and my pet still had at least 70%. He summoned his new pet (a mandy), but it was already too late. A few more swings brought Maat to concede in 4 minutes and 44 seconds. This fight was apparently pretty easy prior to beastmaster updates, but snarl makes it a breeze. I didn't have to use Familiar, Reward or an Icarus Wing. You should still go prepared with plenty of hipots and an ica wing regardless, but relish in the fact that you can have your pet pull hate off of you at any time with snarl. :D BST Maat at lv 66 equippment used *Fransisca *Master Shield *Empress Hairpin *Opo-opo Necklace *Chivalrous Chain *Blink Band *Spike Earring x2 *Haubergeon *Sipahi Dastana *Ecphoria Ring *Sun Ring *Amemet Mantle +1 *Potent Belt *Sipahi Zerehs *Coral Leggings used Lifedrinker Lars, Pet Food Zeta Biscuit, Icarus Wing, Sleeping Potionx3 Squid Sushi enter BCNM, equip opo neck and used only 3 sleeping potion, figured I'd get the TP i need from killing the Maat's pet. while sleeping equip blink band so its ready to use once i had 75% TP. used blink band, switched to chivy chain. Had my pet engage Maat's pet (Rabbit pet), and engaged the pet myself as well. when his pet had about 5% HP left he 2 hr, and I followed his example. His pet died from about 2 hit after he 2 hr. Switched over to Maat. By this time my pet had about 80% hp, so i popped a pet food just for safety. rampaged Maat for 540 DMG, used snarl, by this time Maat had approx 30% HP left, but I decided to finish him off fast, so i popped an icky wing and finished him off with a second rampage. with this strategy i set a new record for BST Maat fight on Carbuncle server by 3 sec. New record: 4 min 31 sec During this time Maat didn't get the chance to WS or call a second pet. Good luck! ~-~Zanno~-~ 10:55, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Lv. 66 Hume BST I fought Maat twice as a BST, winning the second fight, and losing horribly in the first. Based on my experiences, I've formed the opinion that the easiest ways to ensure victory are: *Never melee Maat yourself. Let your pet(s) kill him for you. *Never let your pet tank both Maat and his pet. Whenever Maat summons a pet, immediately start fighting it yourself. *Save TP so that you can kill his pet quickly when he uses Familiar. Maat's pets will hit you for pitiful damage until he uses Familiar. *Familiar before you initially send your pet to fight Maat to give it staying power. I found that a Familiared Panzer Galahad is capable of tanking Maat for a good amount of time at level 66. At the start of the fight, I used familiar, and then had Panzer attack Maat while I killed his pet solo. Maat used Familiar when his pet had about 30% of its HP, so I finished it quickly with Rampage. I then used Reward while I let Panzer continue to fight Maat solo. Maat then summoned his second pet, which I then killed. Maat managed to kill Panzer about thirty seconds after the death of his second pet, at which time he summoned a third pet. I immediately summoned Courier Carrie (the AH had run out of Panzer jugs) and used Fight on Maat followed by Snarl. I then fought his pet while Carrie brought Maat's HP low enough to make him concede. I didn't hit Maat with my axe even once. The key to this fight is that your pet is capable of lasting a long time against Maat, whereas his is not capable of lasting against you. Use this to your advantage. If you or your pet is faced with both Maat and his pet simultaneously, however, you will go down quickly. I'm sure this isn't the only way to beat Maat, however it made the fight ridiculously easy for me. During my first fight, which was a disaster, I let both Maat and his pet attack Panzer. I engaged Maat, used Rampage > Icarus Wing > Rampage > Snarl, and found that my HP was down in the red zone. Maat turned away from me after I used Snarl, however the combination of him and his Familiared pet took Panzer down very quickly. This left me to die in one hit. Gear & Items Used: *Scarlet Sap *Fish Oil Broth *Pet Food Zeta *Tavnazian Taco *Pear au Lait *Reraise Gorget *Opo-opo Necklace & Sleeping Potion *Blink Band *Fransisca *Viking Shield *Sipahi Turban *Chivalrous Chain *Evasion Earring *Elusive Earring *Haubergeon *Beast Gloves *Rajas Ring *Jelly Ring *Amemet Mantle +1 *Potent Belt *Royal Knight's Breeches *Marine M Boots Videos Category:Guides